


Coffee is Bitter and You are Sweet

by MermaidFangs (orphan_account), TheRatava (orphan_account)



Series: Sloppy Seconds [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MermaidFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRatava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and John are partaking in a cross country road trip before their junior year of college. They stop to get coffee and sing shitty love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is Bitter and You are Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many roadtrip drabbles to come. not always davejohn, not always happy.

You never really liked gas station coffee, it just never tasted right. Maybe you're rich boy tastes had altered the way you think of cheaper foods, but then again, a large portion of your childhood diet was sweets made by your grandmother and father, so going from sickeningly sweet to unbelievably bitter. Even when you had coffee, it was rich shit full of sugar and covered in chocolate and never actually hot, you were sensitive to hot foods. 

But the way Dave downs the black coffee in only a few gulps, you feel a bit pressured to try to do the same thing. You raise the styrofoam to your lips, the steam making your eyes water a bit. Holding your breath you tipped the cup, scalding coffee slides down your throat before you even know it. Slamming the cup into a holder, you yelp and cover your mouth, hacking up a storm and a lung. Dave just laughs at you and hits your back a few times, saying something along the lines of, "You'll get to us commoner's coffee soon enough." 

You glare at him as he picks up your coffee and takes a big gulp, despite the fact he hates coffee with artificial sugars in it. He sest the coffee back down, not raising his hand back to the steering wheel, but instead, taking your hand in his, rubbing circles into the back of it. His hands are always so cold, but whenever you mention it he makes a Frozen reference. Asshole.

"Next stop, Hannibal, Ohio." Dave pulls out his phone, looking up the directions.

"You're shitting me. No way there's a place called Hannibal." Instead of answering you, he sets the phone on the dashboard, and through the sun glare you see that he was indeed not shitting you. "Oh my god."

"Egbert, that's not even nearly the weirdest name for a town. In Kentucky there's a town named Shoulderblade. We are so going there."

"Yeah, but is Shoulderblade full of cannibals?!"

"There aren't any cannibals in Ohio, I swear on my little gay heart. You're thinking of Florida."

You grimace, "Please tell me we're not going to Florida."

"Hell no."

A sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"Say, doesn't Ampora live in Florida?" Dave says, finally starting up the car, a shitty old truck, it's his pride and joy.

"Used to. He lives in New York City with Feferi and Sollux now." 

Dave isn't at all surprised, "How long have those three been together, anyway?"

"Since like, last November."

"How whipped is Captor?"

"Not as whipped as Eridan."

"Not as whipped as Karkat."

"Not as whipped as Kanaya."

"Not as whipped as you."

"Dave!" You swat at him, laughing with flushed cheeks.

He holds up his hands in defense. "I only speak the truth, and the truth is you could go well on a strawberry shortcake." You tell him to shut up and keep both hands on the wheel. He responds with, "Whatever you say, Princess." Fuck him, you'd be the prettiest princess ever. There'd be two Disney movies about you! Karkat would weep at the whimsical live action romcom that would be about your life as a gay princess traveling across the country with your girlfriend, named.... Davette.

You'll think of something better later, but right now you have to yell at Dave about his shitty rap music he's blasting through the car radio.

"No, no c'mon! It's the best road trip song ever!"

"Bullshit! 500 Miles is!"

"Dude, we've played that song seven times in the past three hours."

"Because it is a masterpiece!"

He doesn't respond to you, but turns up the volume out of spite. You hate this asshole, why are you in love with him?

"- Cold pizza." He's singing along now.

"Dave."

"Tie dye shirts." He continues, and you're not sure if he heard you or not. But the smile on his face is genuine so you drop it, listening to Dave sing as if it was his song.

"Give 'em here, give 'em here." Okay, it's not the worst song you've heard, but it's also not the best. What even are these lyrics?

"- I don't care. Where you've been. How many miles. I still love you." Oh, that asshole.

The next verse starts and you join along, despite not knowing the song. Dave's smile widens and he sings a bit louder, challenging you. You raised your volume as well, and towards the third chorus you're practically yelling at each other. The song fades out and The Who starts playing, but you're not paying attention because you're laughing to hard and Dave is laughing at you because you just spilled coffee down the front of your shirt.

This asshole is gonna be the death of you.


End file.
